


Where is he?

by antoekneestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers 4, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoekneestark/pseuds/antoekneestark
Summary: The stones flash bright as memories of Steve's life flashes through him. And it should've been him, It should've been him. In the book of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers does not deserve this. Yes he died a hero, but why did he have to die?akaa little drabble of Tony dealing with Steve's death? sorta? I don't really know? just give it a read?





	Where is he?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how this sprung up, and yes it's kinda shitty and maybe I'll make some continuations if people like it? anyways! happy reading and hope you like it!

            “I know it’s hard”

            “He did this for… for everyone”

            “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have done anything to change it”

 

Frozen, unmoved, anguish and despair filling his chest. He wants to scream, to run, to cry, to do something. He wants to _feel_. He sinks to his knees, blank eyes staring at blank walls, his tears unshed, his screams unheard. There are days where we celebrate victory, days where we mourn the death of others, days where we are nothing but in between worlds, just fading. Today? Today is the day, where Tony Stark truly dies.

_“Tony, no!” Steve runs, he runs with his greatest capabilities._

_“You know I have to do it, Steve.” He pleads._

_“No you don’t, it’s fine, everything’s okay” Steve reasons._

_“It’s not! Half of the universe is **gone** and it’s all because of **ME** ”_

_“I couldn’t stop him, Steve. I couldn’t”_

_“Then I’m sorry for this, I truly am”_

A hand grasps his shoulders. “It was the only way”

Lithe, Tony responds “It wasn’t. It should’ve been me”

“The stones, even when harnessed using another object… Tony, no human can withstand such power. His demise was woven by the norns, and damn them for that. But the fact that he was able to wield it? You know what it means, you know exactly what it means”

He does, he really does. The golden boy, with the golden hair, and an even gold-er heart. The knight, the hero. He saved the world. Captain America raises his shield, and nothing in the world can stop him. Captain America puts on the cowl, and all his enemies shall weep in fear. Captain America wielded the gauntlet, and the world kneeled. Captain America brought them back. Captain America saved the world, yet nothing else matters.

Because Steve Rogers, is dead.


End file.
